


Cat vs. Dog

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Anders, M/M, Silly Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Mitchell asks a question. Anders answers as he usually does: dismissive and sexual.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cat vs. Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third Drabble challenge organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

Prompt: Cat vs. Dog

“What kind of question is that?” Anders asked. He was sprawled out on his couch, drink in hand.

“A getting-to-know-you question.” Mitchell answered. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Anders’ hand combing through his hair.

“Knowing that I prefer cats over dogs doesn’t mean you know me any better.”

“Yes it does. It means you like mystery and grace.” Mitchell replied playfully, nudging Anders’ hand as if implying something. Anders ignored it.

“No it doesn’t. It just means I prefer one animal over another. I still would never get either. Way too high maintenance.”

“I prefer dogs.” Mitchell told him.

“Sounds accurate. You like licking people and playing with my balls.”

Mitchell snorted. Yep, pretty accurate.


End file.
